Jealous?
by Princess Destiny
Summary: When Usagi gets a Christmas present from a boy and kisses his cheek, Mamoru starts to wonder at why he suddenly has the urge to strangle the poor guy. UM


**Title: Jealous?  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: PG+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #121: Response Fanfic. When Usagi gets a Christmas present from a boy and kisses his cheek, Mamoru starts to wonder at why he suddenly has the urge to strangle the poor guy. Could it be...jealousy?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I thought I'd just post this one so you didn't have to wait a whole week for something from me. Feedback would be appreciated.

**'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives:** Please come on over and read some Happy Ending Fanfiction for every favorite Couple you can think of. :) Link in Profile.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**JEALOUS?**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

"These are for you, Usagi." The boy smiled at her shyly, holding out a box of chocolates.

Mamoru grinned at the baffled expression on Usagi's face, a moment before she blushed and reached out to take the present. Someone had a crush on Odango! How _cute_! Mamoru's grin turned rather malicious as Usagi stammered out a thank you, turning the box over and over in her slender hands. He chuckled quietly, turning around in his seat at the counter for a better view. Usagi had been playing Sailor V when a young guy had walked into the arcade, brown hair combed back tidily. He'd spotted her and his brown eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. As soon as Mamoru had noticed that the boy was heading for Odango, he and Motoki had paused in their conversation to watch in avid interest.

"How cute!" Motoki hissed over the counter, trying to keep quiet and watch the entertainment. He'd never seen Usagi with a guy. The boy was wearing a Juuban School uniform like Usagi, so he obviously went to her School. And the way he'd looked at her so shyly was just so...so...Unusual!

"Why is he giving Usagi chocolates, Mamoru?" Motoki demanded of his friend, as if Odango's number one enemy would know all the pertinent details.

Mamoru shrugged. "It's Christmas. Maybe she gets them from him every year, but he forgot at School," he said disinterestedly, picking up his glass of coke from the counter. Somehow, someone giving Odango a present seemed...weird. He took a sip of his drink, then his eyes lifted to watch the two at the Sailor V video game.

"Thank you. That's really nice of you, Tony." Usagi said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. She gave him a warm smile.

"Umm...yeah." Tony said, shifting awkwardly also. He didn't seem to know what to do or say.

"Ask her out, you dolt!" Motoki muttered under his breath, eyes narrowed on the two.

Mamoru almost choked. Ask her _out_? Odango? Odango was too young to date! "She's only fourteen, Motoki." he gave his friend a derisive look. "You think she should go out?"

"This isn't the Regency, buddy," Motoki said, rolling his eyes and snorting. "This'll be Usagi's first boyfriend!"

Boyfriend! Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed as annoyance filled him. "She's too young!" he insisted, wondering why Usagi having a boyfriend bothered him so much. He eyed Tony with disfavour, then his blue eyes swung to Usagi to see what she was up to.

"Would you, uh-like a drink?" Tony said in a rush, obviously changing the 'big question' to a beverage at the last minute.

"Sure." Usagi said, smiling warmly. She led the way over to the counter, then spotted Mamoru's penetrating stare and purposefully sat down with three stools between them, Tony on her other side.

"Ignore the jerk on my left." she said to Tony, smiling sweetly.

Tony and Mamoru looked at each other, Mamoru with a glower and Tony with a nervous smile.

Usagi noticed Tony's expression and turned her head to stare at Mamoru, surprised at the look on his face. "What? Stop scaring my friend!" she hissed at him, frowning.

Mamoru smirked.

Tony winced.

Motoki smiled encouragingly.

Poor Tony! Mamoru rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter, fiddling with the base of his glass and giving all the appearance of ignoring his worst enemy and her 'date'. The poor guy had crashed and burned before he even knew it! Odango was sure a clueless blonde when it came to guys. "Friend, huh?" he chuckled.

"Can I get a chocolate shake and-" Usagi turned to Tony with a curious expression. "What would you like?"

"We could umm...share?" Tony said, looking at Usagi hopefully. Then his eyes met that of Mamoru's beyond the blonde and he amended his words swiftly. "A coke thank you." he said weakly.

Mamoru was unconsciously giving the fourteen year old boy a 'death-glare'.

Motoki noticed.

Usagi didn't. She had frowned at Tony's request to share her shake, then smiled when he changed his mind.

Both older guys knew exactly what she was thinking. Usagi's face was expressive as any they'd ever seen. The ditzy blonde just wasn't seeing the big picture here. Tony wanted a _date_. Usagi just figured she was having a Christmas drink with a friend.

"I could almost laugh at this situation if it wasn't so painfully awkward." Mamoru murmured to Motoki, who had to lean over the counter to hear.

Motoki nodded, throwing Tony a sympathetic look. "Maybe I should give Usagi a hint or something? The poor guy is floundering there!" he whispered back, wiping the counter off absently.

"_No_!" Mamoru shot out. He wasn't sure if he or Motoki was more surprised! What was going on here? He...didn't want Usagi to date? "She'd probably kill him with kindness-then trip over her own shoe and shove him into the path of a moving car." he said maliciously, trying to cover up his stuff-up and trying to figure out _why_ he objected so vehemently to the blonde klutz getting her first boyfriend.

"She's not _that_ bad, Mamoru!" Motoki protested, glaring at his friend.

"Odango Atama is a hazard to all human-kind." Mamoru retorted, flicking the dark hair from his eyes with a finger.

"What was _that_!" Usagi growled at him furiously.

Mamoru's eyes turned her way, amused to see that she'd heard every word and she was _furious_! "You heard me, Odango Atama. If there was a law against klutz attacks, you'd never leave the house." he nodded at her, eyes patronising.

"You utter _creep_!" The blonde shouted at him, face going red with anger.

Tony shied away from her, eyes suddenly uncertain.

"You're scaring your _friend._" he told her coolly, emphasising the last word. Of course, she didn't get the reference.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry! This guy has been the bane of my existence for the last few months. I guess we rub each other the wrong way." Usagi said to Tony wryly, putting her hand over his and squeezing. She studiously turned her back on Mamoru and ignored him.

Tony blushed in embarrassment. "That's okay." he said quietly, suddenly happy.

Mamoru's amused expression vanished and he found himself glowering at the guy again. Suddenly, it hit Mamoru that he didn't _like_ this boy-no, not at all...because he wanted to go out with Usagi! What the _hell_? Mamoru couldn't help when his mouth fell open in a gape of shock, eyes wide and staring.

"Are you okay, Mamoru?" Motoki said in concern, staring as his best friend gawked at the blonde. He looked from Usagi's back, to Mamoru's face, trying to figure out what was making him look so utterly...flabeghasted?

It _couldn't_ be! That emotion he was feeling that made him feel sick and exhilarated at the same time. "Not happening," Mamoru shook his head frantically, slapping a hand against his forehead and closing his eyes. It couldn't be what he thought it was! He grabbed his cool glass of coke and rested it against his forehead, trying to sooth the headache that was rapidly building.

"Mamoru? Hello?" Motoki waved a hand under Mamoru's eyes, but his friend was spaced out, lost in his own thoughts.

"Want to share a plate of chips with me, Usagi?" Tony said to the blonde, eyes hopeful. "My treat."

"Sure!" Usagi said, delighted. Free food!

Mamoru's blue eyes shot open and he turned slowly to look at the two teens. "Share...chips?" he said under his breath, eyes on Usagi's profile. He then looked at Tony and felt his blood boil. Sharing chips! On the same plate? With the same _fork_? _Oh my god_! He was going to _murder_ the little punk!

Mamoru jumped to his feet, glass of coke sloshing around wildly. He actually took a few steps towards the two before realising just _what_ he was doing. He froze, mouth gaping again, just behind Usagi's stool.

"And there he goes again." Motoki muttered, staring at Mamoru as if he were a space-man.

"Can we get a plate of chips please, Motoki?" Usagi asked, smiling at him.

Mamoru watched as she seemed to notice his form looming over her like some avenging angel. Her eyes flew to his-and then she seemed to noticed that he was standing like a statue, expression shocked and horrified. He knew _exactly_ how his face looked right then! Usagi then swiftly looked about her to try and determine what had made the usually unflappable Mamoru look that way, but saw nothing. She _should_ have looked so worried! Because Mamoru had finally figured out what the emotion inside him was...and it was scary as _hell_.

He was jealous! _Jealous_! _Him_.

And if he was jealous, then that meant that he didn't want her with other guys. And if he didn't want her with other guys, then that meant he wanted her with _him_. And if he wanted her with only _him_, then that meant...he was in love with her!

Good god!

"Thank you again for the chocolates" Usagi said to Tony, turning back to him. "My first Christmas present!" she finished gleefully. She impulsively leant forward and kissed Tony's cheek.

_Damn it to hell_! Mamoru's eyes kindled into blue flames of rage. Without him realising, Mamoru's fingers abruptly tightened about the glass and it suddenly shattered, spraying his green jacket with coke and glass. He looked down in bewilderment, fury fading as he took in the mess on the floor and the pieces of glass inside his fist.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasped in horror, jumping from her chair and rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Are you bleeding?" Motoki said urgently, grabbing up a cloth from the counter and rushing over also.

Tony stared uncertainly, then licked his lips and stayed where he was.

Mamoru blinked, coming out of his stupor. He opened his hand gingerly, letting the broken glass fall to the floor. Tentatively, he brushed the tiny fragments from his skin and sighed in relief at the smooth unblemished skin. "No, no, I'm fine. No cuts." he held up his hand to them both to prove he was unharmed and gave a wry laugh.

His eyes went automatically to Usagi's face and he found himself staring at her every feature in a rapt way. Why hadn't he noticed how pretty she was before? Or...had he, but just dismissed it because she was so annoying? How had this _happened_? Just when had he gone from hating her loving her? And why had it taken this spate of jealousy to clue him in to what his probably already knew in the back of his mind? What sort of a moron was he?

Usagi studied Mamoru's palm for a moment, then sighed and glared at the dark-haired man. "You baka!" she scolded, blue eyes meeting his angrily. "What happened?" she demanded, looking down at the mess of glass and coke on the floor.

"I guess it had a crack in it." Mamoru said, staring at her with a strange expression. "I'm alright, Odango." his tone was almost gentle after the realisation of his feelings and he wasn't at all surprised when the blonde turned away, muttering under her breath about how stupid he was.

"I'll clean this mess up." Motoki said, going back to the counter and walking around it to rummage around under the sink. He came out a moment later with a pan and brush. "Sorry about that, buddy." he said with embarrassment.

Mamoru murmured an assent, eyes still resting on Usagi with a slightly-bewildered expression. He was in love with her. Her. Usagi. Odango Atama. The girl he loved to hate...and now the girl he loved to love.

"I must be crazy." he said under his breath, sighing and going back to his seat. He watched covertly as Usagi said good bye to her 'boy friend' and then left, chocolates and bag in hand.

The poor guy who'd given her her present looked around as if he didn't know what he was doing. Obviously, the meeting hadn't gone as planned and Mamoru couldn't help but smirk at his predicament. The guy had meant the chocolates as a pre-date present, but Usagi had taken it as a friendship gift. Too bad!

"I'm a bad boy. A _very_ bad boy." Mamoru muttered, his smirk widening.

But then the guy turned around and left slowly and Mamoru noticed that he was heading in the same direction as _his_ Usagi. "Not on my _watch_!" he growled under his breath, leaping to his feet gracefully.

"Motoki! I'll see you tomorrow!" he called out, almost running towards the arcade's sliding doors. Usagi was _his_! But he had to get to her before that guy did!

"Sure!" Motoki called back from his position on the floor. He swept the glass into the pan and watched as Mamoru took off in the direction that Usagi and that boy had gone, face determined.

"Good luck, Mamoru!" he whispered under his breath, smiling.

* * *

Usagi sighed deeply, still happy about the box of chocolates that were in her bag. Tony had never shown any interest in her in the year since he'd transferred from another School. She wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. She'd _known_ that Tony wanted to be her boyfriend and that he'd tried to turn their drink into a date.

He was sweet...but she was waiting for Mr. Right. And right then, Tuxedo Kamen was as close as she'd come to it.

But today, Tony had given her a present for Christmas and she'd impulsively kissed his cheek to thank him. She hadn't meant anything by it! Of course, that baka Mamoru had to go and ruin her moment with her friend by breaking that glass and drawing attention to himself! Couldn't she have one moment to herself?

She breathed deeply, trying to calm down as she realised she was getting all riled-up again over nothing. And her fists were clenched too! She slowly unclenched them and relaxed onto the bench, the sunlight beating down upon her pleasantly from above.

Usagi let her thoughts drift and she dozed for a little while. Then a cool breeze blew at her School skirt and she knew it was getting late and she should be getting home.

Without opening her eyes, she sat up-but before her head could barely clear the wood of the bench, her lips collided with the softest, warmest pair of lips she'd ever felt. Not that she'd ever been kissed before!

Usagi's eyes shot open in shock as the lips stayed pressed to hers from above and her gave met that of Mamoru's! She gasped into his mouth and her head fell back in shock, thunking solidly with the wood of the bench.

Mamoru remained leaning over her, face centimetres away and a strange half-smile curing his lips. "Hello, Odango." he murmured warmly, as if they'd just met on the street and he wasn't keeling on the ground, a hand on each side of her head and his face so close that they were sharing the same breath.

"M-Mamoru!" Usagi gasped in complete shock. He'd just kissed her! Or...had she just kissed him? She was so confused, but she knew that their lips had just been pressed together and...and...

"What are you _doing_!" she demanded, anger filling her. She sat up swiftly, fully-intending to head-butt him.

Mamoru's head withdrew swiftly as he guessed her intent and he sank back onto his haunches, regarding her face. She was angry that they'd shared a kiss. But she was also flushing. He watched with interest as her cheek flooded with colour under his curious gaze.

"Stop staring at me!" she snapped, smoothing her skirt out over her leg and studiously avoiding his gaze. She didn't know how to react!

"But what if I _like_ staring?" Mamoru said teasingly, getting easily to his feet and walking around her legs to the other side of the bench. He sat down next to her, so close that they were pressed together from shoulder to ankle.

Usagi swallowed as a strange sensation stirred in the base of her stomach. Sort of like lightening. She edged away slightly, then was startled when Mamoru followed her and she found herself pressed against his side firmly again. "Stop that!" she said, turning her face to glare at him. She gave a sort gasp when she saw how close his face was.

Mamoru smiled at her and moved his face slightly closer, eyes warm. "Doing what?" he said innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded instead, edging away again. Just as his warmth was disappearing from her side, she found it returning again as he shifted slightly in her direction. She bit her bottom lip nervously and saw a strange emotion enter his eyes as they followed the movement.

"I followed you, of course." Mamoru said calmly, as if it were obvious.

"But I've been here for ages and you just turned up!" she protested, looking away. She gazed fixedly at a tree a few meters away and began counting branches. Anything to get her mind off the annoyingly attracted guy who seemed to be content to be glued to her side.

"I know." Mamoru's smile deepened mischievously as he studied her profile. He turned his body slightly so that he was still pressed against her from the waist down. Then he casually put an arm along the back of the bench, his fingers taking a hold of a golden lock of her over her right shoulder. His face moved very close until his lips were almost brushing her ear and his warm breath was wafting over her cheek.

Usagi's blue eyes went wide in shock as she felt Mamoru's arm go around her on the bench and his fingers began to play with a lock of her hair. She also felt his breath on the side of her face and was almost panicked at the sensations she was feeling go through her. She felt her face blushing again and cursed her pale complexion. What was going on here? Why was Mamoru acting this way?

"What are you _doing_?" she burst out, head shooting around swiftly to look at him. Her heart leapt as her lips brushed against his for the second time and her nose pressed against his.

Mamoru took advantage immediately, lips pressing more firmly against her so that it was a proper kiss. The arm over the bench went around her shoulders to hold her closer and his free hand went around her waist. Their eyes locked as they kissed and he watched the shock in her eyes turning into startled desire. She was too young to know what she was feeling, but Mamoru wasn't intending to take it any further than an innocent kiss.

Usagi almost fainted in shock as Mamoru deepened their accidental kiss into a proper one. Her heart began beating a mile a minute and she felt herself slowly relaxing into him. His lips coaxed hers open slightly and his head tilted to the side to fit their lips perfectly together. His blue eyes burnt into hers, filled with emotions she couldn't begin to define, but it made her stomach fill with butterflies. She moaned into his mouth involuntarily at the feelings spiralling through her and her lashes fluttered shut.

"Usagi." he breathed against her lips, pulling back slightly. Her face was flushed, her hands loosely held in her lap as if she didn't know what to do with them and when her lashes rose, he saw how languorous her eyes were. He kissed her hard and then before she could become shocked, he pulled completely back, holding her loosely in the circle of his arms.

Usagi blinked dazedly up at Mamoru as he watched her, a half-smile of satisfaction about his lips. "Wha-what?" she managed, licking her lips. His eyes darkened at her movement and she froze, sensing something. But then it was gone and he was smiling warmly at her.

"Cat got your tongue, Odango?" Mamoru teased, reaching up to brush a few hairs from her beautiful eyes. His fingers lingered on her temple, then trailed down tenderly over her cheeks, the pad of his thumb smoothing over her bottom lip.

"Don't call me that." Usagi said absently, mind in utter chaos. Mamoru had kissed her. Several times...and she had...liked it. Her blue eyes went wide in astonishment. "You kissed me!" she blurted.

"That's right" he nodded, tilting his head slightly to the side to regard her in amusement. His Usagi didn't seem to know what to say! His Usagi...yes, she was his. He wouldn't let anyone else have her!

"Why did you kiss me?" Usagi said almost-plaintively, desperately confused.

"Because I realised something today." Mamoru murmured, hand smoothing down the skin of her chin to her neck. Impulsively, he leant forward with the speed of a hunter, lips pressing hungrily to her collarbone.

Usagi gasped, stunned as she felt Mamoru kiss her collarbone. "What are you-?" she began, heart speeding up again. But then Mamoru's lips were gone from her neck and he was kissing her again. Deeply. Hard and hungry. This time, there was no doubt in her mind what feelings he was evoking in her. She could only be swept along with his passion as he kissed her almost senseless.

Mamoru drew back abruptly when he realised what he was doing. He looked into her dazed, half-closed eyes and knew that she had realised what she had been feeling was desire for him, even though she was too young to do more than kissing now. And then her gave cleared and she looked uncertain and even a little frightened. He didn't blame her, it had probably been her first kiss and he'd kissed her like a girl his age!

Mamoru cursed himself under his breath. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I didn't mean to kiss you like that." he said softly.

Usagi bit her lip, then slowly reached up a pressed her hand against his cheek. She wasn't sure what was going on between then, but she knew it was wonderful. "It's okay. I...liked it." she blushed as he suddenly grinned at her.

"Really," Mamoru said slyly. "Then I'll have to kiss you more often."

"What did you realise?" Usagi said, trying to distract him while she recovered. Her heart was still thundering in her chest!

"I was jealous today. When that boy gave you that present." Mamoru admitted, a hand coming up to cover hers over his cheek. His other hand went to her lap, where he entwined his fingers tightly with hers.

"You were _jealous_?" Usagi gasped, stunned. Mamoru? Jealous? "But-but we're enemies! We fight all the time!"

"I _know._" he groaned, eyes wry. "I couldn't believe it either. But when you _kissed_ his cheek, I seriously wanted to _kill_ him." Mamoru admitted fiercely.

"Huh?" Was all Usagi could manage around her gaping. She suddenly remembered the glass Mamoru had broken and how it had happened. "That glass?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah." Mamoru said sheepishly. "It was either the glass or that guy."

"The glass won't sue you." Usagi giggled at him, fingers tightening on his. She couldn't fully process the changes going on between her and Mamoru, but she was willing to give it a chance. "Does this mean no more fighting?"

"Of course not. I rather enjoy our fights," Mamoru said loftily. He leant in close then, pressing his forehead against hers. "And the making up will be even more enjoyable." He grinned in delight as she blushed, but her eyes looked into his shyly.

"I'd like that." she admitted in a whisper. She hesitated, then twisted her head, kissing him lightly.

"I'll have to insist that you only kiss me like that." Mamoru growled playfully against her lips. He kissed her, then pulled back so their lips were barely touching.

"Only if you agree to the same." Usagi said just as playfully. Then something hit her and her smile faded slightly. Oh god! What about the Senshi? The Dark Kingdom? Tuxedo Kamen? How did she feel now that she couldn't have her dream guy?

"What is it?" Mamoru pulled back fully to study her troubled face as he sensed her emotions change.

"Are you my boyfriend now, Mamoru?" Usagi asked hesitantly. Would they go out now? Or just...fight and kiss on the sidelines? And what about Tuxedo Kamen? Was Mamoru really her Mr. Right? He sure _felt_ like it right then! Had what she'd been waiting for been right under her nose the whole time?

"I should _hope_ so." Mamoru said, watching her and wondering what had changed her so suddenly. "If you want more time though, we can fight and kiss on the side." he added with aplomb, grinning to lighten the mood.

Usagi grinned back at him, pushing her troubles to the background. "You read my mind!" she said in astonishment. He'd come out with exactly what she'd been thinking! Something wet suddenly fell onto her nose and she went cross-eyed to see what it was.

Mamoru chuckled in amusement at her expression, then something fell onto his hand and they both looked down to see a snowflake. Then the snowflakes began to fall all around them and they both gaped in surprise. It wasn't cold enough for snow! It didn't even _feel_ cold. Simultaneously they looked up to the sky to see that it had darkened to a deep grey, but the sun still shone through a hole right above them. They both looked down and at each other, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Does this feel weird to you too?" Usagi asked, perplexed. "Snow? The sun only shining on _us_?"

"Yeah." Mamoru's lips twisted slightly in a wry grin. "Maybe someone up there likes us."

"How romantic!" Usagi gasped involuntarily. "Maybe we're fated?"

"Could be," Mamoru kissed her on the end of the nose and grinned down at her. "How's this for romance, my Usagi?"

A blood-red rose was thrust up between their faces. Usagi squealed with delight and released his hand to cup the rose between her palms. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, breathing deeply in the petals. Her eyes met his. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"I had it on me." he lied smoothly, pleased that he had made her so happy with his parlour trick. One day he could tell her that he was Tuxedo Kamen and show her how it was done. But for now, he could surprise her.

Usagi giggled as snow fell into her lashes, falling heavier and coating the ground. "It looks like we're having a white Christmas, Mamoru" she said, moving closer to him.

Mamoru's arms closed about her and she lay her head against his chest as they watched the snow fall. It was going to be a beautiful Christmas after all!

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll be posting some more Fanfics over the weekend.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


End file.
